


Lucifer vs. the Power of Friendship

by FluffyLux



Series: Lucifer vs. the Power of Friendship [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, Deckerstar if you squint, Fluff, but you have to squint really hard, i can't tag, talking horses? really?, what is this, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLux/pseuds/FluffyLux
Summary: Lucifer lands himself in a magical world with... talking horses?





	Lucifer vs. the Power of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This idea really just popped into my head with season 9 of My Little Pony starting and season 4 of Lucifer on it's way. I was like, 'Lucifer and a bunch of talking horses? Good idea.' Anyways this isn't serious at all but I hope you like it anyway.

Lucifer landed with a loud thud, face first in the grass. He had been trying to fly himself back up to the earthly plane after finishing his latest quarrels with other supernatural beings. He had expected it to be a bit harsh on the way back up, he was tired after all, but what he didn't expect was to come tumbling down into a face full of grass and dirt.

Actually, what he didn't expect, was ending up somewhere that definitely wasn't LA.

Lucifer groaned. He thought he finally had the hang of flying again. For the most part.

Lucifer began to push himself up off the ground when he heard a small gasp from in front of him.

Okay. Lucifer most definitely did not expect to see a yellow horse, with wings and pink hair, standing right before him.

"Oh, mister, are you alright? You're probably hurt," the winged horse said timidly.

Oh dear Dad. The thing can talk!

"I most certainly am fine, I don't need any help from a... horse. I have places to be and people to," Lucifer stopped abruptly. He usually wasn't a person to censor himself but the horse just looked so innocent.

After a few seconds of staring, he caved.

"Fine. I will accept your assistance."

Lucifer allowed the horse to help him up off the ground. He followed as she led the way through the forest, seemingly knowing every small corner of it, and greeting the small animals along the way.

As they walked, she finally spoke.

"I'm Fluttershy. It's very nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Lucifer."

"Ooh, that's a lovely name! You know, you remind me a lot of someone I know. Ah, here we are!"

Lucifer hummed in response as they came up to a small, cozy cottage. When they arrived inside, he was surprised that he wasn't bombarded with bright colors all around. It wasn't the best place, but he definitely didn't dislike it.

He slumped down onto the couch while Fluttershy made her way around the cottage, getting first aid supplies. Lucifer really didn't need help, but something about the horse was just so innocent he couldn't refuse for long.

When Fluttershy finally returned, she plopped down on the couch next to him and got to work. Lucifer flinched at how cold the towel was when she started to clean the dirt off his cheek.

After a few minutes of her silently tending to his wounds, Fluttershy offered him something to eat. She trotted back over to him with a plate of greens and what he assumed were carrots.

"It's not much but you really should eat."

To Lucifer's surprise, the food didn't taste that bad. As dessert, Fluttershy brought him a piece of cake. She proudly stated her friend Pinkie Pie had made it. It truly was the best cake he'd ever tasted.

Fluttershy told Lucifer stories about her friends. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike.

Fluttershy told him about the Elements of Harmony and how they had, more times than she could count, saved the land. Which was called Equestria. Lucifer could've guessed that one.

She eventually mentioned someone by the name of Discord. From what he heard, they would've gotten along.

"You really remind me of him. You two would've hit it off quickly."

"I can tell. You remind me of someone, too. Just without all the hugs and loud volume. You're both kindhearted people. Truly seeing the best in everyone.

Well, I should get going. There are people expecting me."

Lucifer stood up and ushered himself out. He noticed that his suit was torn.

"Agh, that suit was Armani," he whined.

"I could get Rarity to patch it up if you'd like."

"Thank you, but I really must get back. I could hold you up to that, however."

"Alright, deal." Fluttershy smiled.

"Deal." Lucifer grinned in response.

Fluttershy tossed him a butterfly hair clip.

"To remind you to come back, yeah?"

Lucifer opened his wings and got ready to fly off.

"Goodbye, Lucifer. I hope you learned you can rely on your friends for help. That's what we're here for. Come by if you need anything, and you're always welcome to visit!"

Lucifer was off, and that was that. He returned to Lux and his Chloe, having learned a lesson on friendship.

Lucifer came to Chloe a lot in the later weeks.

"What is up with you lately? I don't mind you coming to me for anything and this is a really great development in our relationship, but what prompted this?"

"Oh, just someone taught me the power of friendship recently, dearest Detective."

"Wow, I can see you now. Lucifer vs. the power of friendship!" Chloe said snickering and putting up air quotes.

"But really Lucifer, I'm proud of you. This is good. Really good."

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this. It was really just written for my amusement but I still hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate comments telling me if you liked it! Kudos is also appreciated!!!


End file.
